


Who knew it'd be me and you?

by KichernEngel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst in ch. 2, Prob some fluff, just I only have Sans right now, maybe smut in later fics, oneshots, requests open, to literally any character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KichernEngel/pseuds/KichernEngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a bunch of oneshots for Undertale. Requests are open</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sans (April Fools)

(Name) had her senses on high alert, sneaking around the shared mansion like home. It was April 1st, and there was no way Sans was gonna let her off easy. No. Fucking. Way. She needed to prank him somehow before he could her. Funny? Mean? Sexual? Oh, my god. That's it. She would make him uncomfortable so he'd leave her alone!!  
  
His laptop.  
  
He had to have something there indicating what he didn't like. Hopefully.  
  
She slipped into his room, seeing it empty. She quickly opening his laptop and going through his history. Bone pun, bone pun, dog repellent, bone pun, harder daddy, bone pu- her eyes snapped back to the previous. Harder daddy? No way. She scrolled further down, finding more with the word daddy. That kinky son of a bitch. She quickly returned his laptop to how it was and escaped, grinning as she created a plan in her head.  
  
  
Sans was surprised to find her on the couch, in the open. "What're you doin', kid? Not scared of the spooky scary skeleton?" She smiled at him. "No I'm not worried about any bone you give me." He blinked in surprise. Had she just...? No. He shook his head and sat next to her, watching her comedy. The man spanked the woman on screen as a joke, before running off, the girl chasing after him. "He can spank me any day." Sans jumped in surprise, blue painting his cheeks. "Kid, you uh... you okay?" She smiled and nodded. "Of course!" The movie was almost over when she finally stood. Sans watched as she walked towards the fridge. His grin crept on his face. "Hey, daddy do you want anything?" He blinked a few times, not sure he heard her right. "Sans??"

He had definitely heard her wrong. "Sure I'll uh... water?" She nodded and moved to the cabinet. Damn it he should've asked for ketchup. Then his trap would've hit her. "Daddy?" She was now in front of him, red faced. "Wh-What'd you call me??" He swore she said it this time. "Sansy??" She seemed confused. God were his fantasies messing with his head now?  
  
He took the water and greedily sipped at it. Was she messing with him? "What's wrong daddy?" He glanced over at her and choked on his water. She was sitting forward, her tank top incredibly low. "Daddy, have I been naughty?" The blush on his face smacked him hard. Oh fuck, he never deleted his history did he?  
  
"K-Kid, do you even know what-" She was up in his face now. "Are you gonna spank me, daddy?" Fuck he was hard. He squirmed and she glanced down, surprise turning into mischief at seeing a blue glow. Her fingers glided over his clothed erection and his breath hitched. "K-kid I- hnnng~~" He closed his sockets and raised his hips against her palm.

God did it feel amazing.

Her tongue flicked out and teased his clavicle. His bones rattled. "Sans..." he shivered as her breath brushed his bones. "There's something I need to tell you..." She faced him, blinking at him as he looked at her with a hooded gaze. She leaned forward and Sans closed his eye sockets again, leaning forward as well. She paused just before, whispering,

"April Fools."

His eyes snapped open and she shot off his lap to the front door. "(NAME)!!" He yelled as bones flew past her. She ran cackling and he rubbed his face, embarrassed. She had gotten him good, really good. He smiled though. He had gone through her stuff earlier and found snippets of drawings of them together so he knew it got her as bad as it did him. "You'll be the death of me." He chuckled, sighing as he flopped onto the couch.


	2. Goodbye (Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Sans find themselves in a situation.

No one told you how hard it would be to have a relationship with a monster.

No one told you how many people were against it.

And now one told you it would be the death of you.

Which led to now. You laid in a puddle of your own blood on the sidewalk in front of Grillby's. Sans was holding you in his arms as Undyne and Papyrus fended off the humans trying to finish the job.

Heh. Killed by your own over a relationship. Who would've known?

You had only finished your dinner with Sans and the group when you both decided to go to your house for movies. Unfortunately that dream had been slashed at, literally. As soon as you both had stepped out, a knife sliced through the air in front of Sans, seeing as he narrowly dodged it.

Then another human slashed at you, only he used his magic to pull you back into him. Then you noticed the knifed person going after Sans, and you stepped in front.

The knife sliced right through your jacket and shirt, the cut starting at your waist on the right all the way up to your left shoulder.

Undyne and Papyrus had rushed out not long after, helping fend the humans off. Sans had caught you as you staggered backwards into him. He had screamed out your name, laying you quickly down. After inspecting the wound he screamed for Toriel.

She had come running out and gasped at seeing you. She immediately attempted to heal you with magic, sobbing as the wounds did not close.

"T-they're too deep!!" Toriel cried as she desperately poured magic into you. You coughed up blood at this and her sobs only became louder.

Sans gripped you tightly in his arms as Undyne knocked the last human unconscious. "B-Babe, you have to hold on... okay? T-the ambulance... they're coming. J-just... Just hold on!" Sans sobbed, gripping you tightly.

Slowly your vision faded to black as you heard his sobbing. "I... love... you..." You choked. Your hearing was fading.

"I love you too..!! Just hold on!! Y/n!!!"

 

The ambulance came too late. Sans wailed as he held your lifeless body in his arms. Everyone had witnessed your soul leave your body, only for it to shatter in Sans' palm. Undyne clutched Papyrus as they both sobbed into each other. Toriel sat in shock, tears rolling down her fur as she tried to grasp what had happened.

Sans cried into your bloody hair, sobbing as he repeated how much he loved you. There was nothing he could do. Frisk exited the building and froze. Toriel jumped to her feet to cover their eyes but they knelt beside Sans.

A familiar orange glow beside him and he looked to Frisk. The reset button in front of them a tears began running down their cheeks. "Kid..." Sans hugged them tightly. It was selfish, but he couldn't live with out you.

The timeline reset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a vent chapter in all honesty.  
> Did not have a good day so it turned into this seriously dark angst.


	3. Soriel?? (Sans x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a Gossip Columnist who publicly supports and gushes about a pairing, Soriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you BBBlue for the request!  
> I had fun!

You giggled happily as you saved her newest article. You see, you were a gossip columnist for Facefeed. Your area of expertise, relationships. You sighed and leaned back in your chair with a pleased expression. Your phone chimed with a reminder for the upcoming interview with one of the most well known monsters, Undyne.

You knew of Undyne's passionate nature and how difficult she could be, but you were determined to get some good information. You quickly escaped to the bathroom to touch up your makeup and smiled at the reflection. Your eyes gleamed with curiosity as you adjusted your glasses and giggled. You were ready to squeeze every bit of information from the fish woman.

You checked your phone and frowned. Your editor had texted explaining she wasn't able to review your article from yesterday, just yet. With a huff you grabbed your keys from the kitchen counter top and left for your car.

 

The cafe was basically empty. There was maybe two or three others in the cafe besides you and the barista. She glanced around the room nervously, tapping her fingers on the counter top. She had to be knew to be this anxious. You sighed and checked your phone. Five more minutes until she was scheduled to meet. You readjusted the pad of paper in front of you and tapped your pencil against it.

_Thump... Thump_

You glanced at your phone again. Not even a minute had passed. You inwardly groaned at this. Time ticked by slowly as if it mocking your excitement. Finally the door opened and the bell above it chimed. Immediately you looked up, only to be disappointed as it was only a couple. The girl giggled and leaned against her boyfriend, holding onto him like her life depended on grasping onto his arm. Huh.. cute.

The door chimed again and you grinned at seeing the blue scaled fish woman. "Undyne." You waved to her. Her grin spread across her face and she rushed over, thrusting her hand forward. "You're Y/n, right?" You nodded and gestured to the chair across from you. "A pleasure to meet you Undyne. I'm honored you decided to do this interview." Undyne rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "Well... I figured why not? So let's get started!!" She slammed her hands against the table and you merely smiled politely. "Would you like something to drink first?"

She paused but grinned at that. "Yeah!" The barista came running at this and took her order, running back over to the coffee machines. You turned back to Undyne who appeared to be just as excited as you. "So, Miss. Undyne-"

She frowned deeply. "Just Undyne." You nodded. "Undyne, what do you think of your friends Sans and Toriel's relationship?" Undyne furrowed her brows together in confusion. "Their... relationship?" You nodded, urging her to continue. "Well... they're really good friends?" She scratched her head in confusion. "Do you think they could be in a relationship? Romantically?" Undyne stared at you for a few seconds before howling with laughter. "Definitely not! I mean, there's no way!" Undyne laughed. "Really? So absolutely no way they are together, but you just don't know?" Undyne paused and her expression went from confusion to worry. "I..." She became quiet. That's probably never been done before!

"No." She answered firmly. "Really? They do seem quite close, do you really believe that?" Her frown deepened. "I knew this was a bad idea. You're wasting your time, they aren't together." Undyne's drink was set in front of her, but she didn't touch it. She kept her gaze locked with yours. "So do you also believe that Sans would never have a secret relationship?" You asked and she snorted. "That nerd? No, he's about his brother-" Your brow raised and she gasped. " **NO.** Not like that!!" Undyne snapped. You raised your hands in defense. "I said nothing." She glared at your innocent act. "He's too focused on worrying about Papyrus. I don't think he'd even think of dating." You nodded and glanced to your pad which was full of bits she had said. "Well..." She gulped down the still hot drink and stood. "Good talk but I'm out." She left without another word.

Huh. She seemed tense.

 

Back at home you finished typing up your article and smirked. Almost done. Your notifications had blown up while you were away about last week's article about Toriel and Sans being a possible couple. You had gushed how cute the couple would be since they were both pun loving people who were gentle. I mean Sans was a loved comedian and Toriel was helping strengthening any monster-human relations. The two were widely different but also pretty perfect for each other. That and the size difference was fucking adorable. I mean 13 year old Frisk was his height now. Always struck you as odd with having the then 6 year old be ambassador, but who were you to say anything?

"Hey babe, how was the interview?" You glanced up as your boyfriend of the last 6 months hovered over your shoulders, reading your newest article. "Heh... you're pretty artic-ular about what you wrote about. Gotta say, makes these old bones laugh." You giggled and placed a hand behind his neck and pulled him down for an upside down kiss. "Just telling the world of your... possible secret relationship." Sans chuckled and ran his fingers through your hair. "Maybe we shouldn't fibula to them. It's going to be pretty public tomorrow." Sans whispered. You shrugged. "If these pictures aren't evidence enough of me being with the pun master, who knows." He laughed again.

"Well I'm pretty pun-eriffic." You rolled your eyes. "That sucked." He kissed you again. "Do I? Pretty sure you do too." He winked. You snorted at this and stood. "Come on, time for bed." He gestured towards your shared bedroom. "It'd be bonely without you." You laughed and followed him, pausing at the door out of your office. You walked back and sent the article to your editor. She'd have fun with that one, that's for sure. It felt kind of good. Tomorrow everyone would know you were Sans' girlfriend. Even if you not so secretly shipped him and Toriel.

Oh well. He was yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have gone forever on this I had so much fun  
> But I also kinda struggled as you can tell by the rush.
> 
> And yes, I mixed Facebook and Buzzfeed :)


End file.
